Strike Three
by ashwater
Summary: What if when Perry hit the baseball bat towards Phineas, Phineas didn't catch it? Based off of ATSD. Mostly Phineas and Perry pet fluff, some brother stuff, and some Phinbella to top it off! The only pairing is Phineas and Isabella. One-shot. Please read!


_Author's Note and Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb. :( If you haven't seen the ATSD movie this won't make much sense. Yes, I changed the positioning of some characters to make I work. Sorry… :P anyways, enjoy! :D This is my first fanfic, hope I did okay!_

_That's it! _Phineas realized. _Maybe I don't need to close the portal! _Then he spotted his baseball launcher. If he could just get to it and shoot that machine 2D Dr. Doofenschmirtz was using to control the robots, he could end this stupid war!

Phineas inched towards it quietly. He was just reaching out for it, when-

"Not this time!" yelled 2D Dr. D, grabbing the launcher before Phineas could reach it. He pointed it at Phineas.

Phineas eyes widened, and he turned very pale. He took a step back.

"You know kid, you've been a thorn in my side all day long!" Dr. Doofenschmirtz snarled, advancing towards Phineas.

Phineas took a step back, then another step. And another. Until he was two steps away from falling off the building.

On the opposite side o the building, Perry was fighting Platyborg. He finally managed to back the robot up into electric cords.

Perry fixed his hat.

Then he heard Dr. Doofenschmirtz talking to someone, threatening them.

Perry whirled around to see Doofenschmirtz aiming the baseball launcher at Phineas, while the boy had less than two steps from falling of the skyscraper!

The platypus's heart pounded with panic. He looked around desperately for something to help his friend. His eyes landed on just the thing.

_"Aaaand, batter up!" Phineas called. A Ferb launched the ball; Phineas called out, "Batter, batter, batter, SWING!" He pulled off a magnificent hit. _

_ "Oh yes sports fans, that may be the best hit ever in the history of platypus baseball!"_

_ Ferb confirmed this with a thumbs up, but then pulled out the launcher and pulled the ball into it._

_ "And Fletcher snags the pop fly. He's out!" Phineas ended the play. _

Perry remembered Phineas was a batting wizard, and there happened to be a baseball bat right next to him.

He stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled as loud as he could.

Phineas turned his head towards the whistle, just in time to see Perry hit a baseball bat towards him with his beaver tail. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Doof launch the baseball. If he could catch and swing the bat, the timing would be perfect.

_Too perfect, _Phineas thought as he reached for the bat. It hit his hand, which he closed on the bat. His timing was too early. The bat hit his hand and clattered to the floor.

Phineas turned back to the advancing baseball, his eyes widening in sheer terror, and-

Perry saw everything. He saw Phineas miss the bat. He saw the baseball hit him hard, right on the forehead.

Phineas yelled in pain. He stumbled backwards, searching for balance.

Perry stood in shock. Then he realized what would happen several seconds too late. He ran towards Phineas.

Before Perry could reach him, Phineas took one step too many. He fell backwards off the towering building. To Perry, it was in slow motion.

As he fell, Phineas turned his head towards Perry and uttered the most horrible sound he had ever heard. A quiet cry for help. One that couldn't be answered. The ten-year-old disappeared from sight.

Perry froze. He just stood where he was for half a minute. Then he ran over to where Phineas had fallen and looked over the edge.

Since the skyscraper was so tall, Perry could barely see the ground. But the poor platypus could see enough.

There had been no weird architecture to save anyone this time. Phineas was lying on the ground. He wasn't moving.

Perry looked away. Tears formed in his eyes. Thoughts raced through his head. He would never see Phineas smile again. Phineas would never hug his pet again. He would never again, hug his pet, or wonder where he was. But worst of all, Perry would never hear, "Oh, there you are Perry!" in that happy tone.

Perry's eyes became waterfalls. However, his moment of silence and complete sorrow was interrupted.

"You see, Perry the Platypus!" 2D Doof said nastily. "You can't win. "I already have!"

But when Perry turned around slowly, there was something different in his eyes. Hatred.

Only then did it occur to Doofenschmirtz that hurting Phineas might have been his final mistake.

With shaking hands, Doofenschmirtz aimed the baseball launcher, whose baseball had returned. He shot it at Perry.

Perry ducked, and the baseball sailed right over his head, not even brushing his fedora.

Doofenschmirtz barely had time to realize he had missed before all he could see was a webbed foot.

Perry kicked him in the face. Then he delivered five more successful blows. Then he grabbed the baseball launcher and shot the robot machine. Robots fell from the sky and clattered to the ground.

Now, Doofenschmirtz was lying on the ground and groaning. He was powerless and had no weapons. Perry could have killed him.

Out of anger and the feeling of revenge for Phineas, he almost did. But he was still too much on the good guys side to ever kill anyone, or in this case, thing.

Instead, Perry dragged Doofenschmirtz over to a small pillar, and handcuffed him to it. He would come back to deliver him to prison in the other dimension later.

"Curse you, Perry the Platypus," Doofenschmirtz muttered.

Perry kicked him in the shins. Then he grabbed the self-destruct button poking out of his pocket. Five minutes after they had fallen, the Normbots disappeared.

Then Perry jumped off the side of the skyscraper, parachuting down to where Phineas was.

When the robots started falling from the sky, Isabella couldn't have been more pleased.

"Phineas did it!" she told everyone around her. She skipped in the direction of where Phineas and Perry had gone to close the portal.

On her way, she passed Candace, who was doing some kind of weird victory dance.

"Hey, Candace!" Isabella called. "I'm going to congratulate Phineas! Wanna come?"

Candace flipped her hair and replied, "Yeah, I deserve some thanks from him too!"

Isabella wasn't quite sure what she meant. Really, what had _she_ done? But she still replied, "Alright then! Come on!"

It was a quick walk, at a skipping pace. On her way, she passed Buford kicking debris around. She saw Baljeet looking for the Beak's legs. She also saw her troop trying o organize a cleanup.

"Good job girls! Keep it up!" she called to them.

"Aye aye, Captain!" they replied.

When Isabella and Candace reached the purple tower, they faced a new problem.

Isabella stood in front of it, trying to figure out how to get to the top.

Candace stood behind Isabella, whistling "Gitchee Gitchee Goo". She realized Isabella was trying to figure out how to get to the top. Maybe there was an elevator…?

"Hey, Isabella, I'm gonna go check the sides for a way to get up, okay?"

"Yeah, sure!"

Candace walked over to the right side of the building, and checked the sides of it. Nothing. Then she looked a few feet ahead of her.

She let out a horrible scream.

Isabella ran over and shook Candace, who had fallen to her knees.

"What's wrong?" she asked urgently.

All Candace could do was point at the lifeless form of her little brother.

"PHINEAS!" Isabella screamed, and ran to him.

Candace could only watch as Isabella ran to Phineas. The little girl shook him, pleaded with him, cry with him, and eventually collapse next to him in a river of tears.

_"Come on Barthomelou!" The five-year-old boy pleaded with the small creature inside of the pet carrier. "Come out and play!"_

_ "That's a stupid name!" the girl whined loudly. "MOM! They gave it a stupid name!"_

_ "Now, now, Candace," the woman said. "It's not a stupid name. But boys…don't you think you could name it something more… usual?"_

_ The platypus was nervous. A new family was a scary thing._

_ "How about something that starts with the letter P?" the man suggested. "To match platypus?"_

_ Everyone was quiet while they thought of names._

"_Princess?" the girl said hopefully._

_ "Pie?" the orange-haired one said. "Peanut butter?"_

_ Then the quieter green-haired one spoke up. "How about Perry?"_

_ The platypus liked that word. "Rrrrrrr," it chattered at the sound of it._

_ "Perfect!" the youngest boy confirmed. "Come on out Perry!" he asked again._

_ Newly named Perry crawled slowly out of his cage._

_ "Hi Perry!" the orange-haired boy said excitedly. "I'm Phineas! That's Ferb, and um, that's Candace, and Mom and Dad!" _

_ "Rrrrrrrr."_

_ "YAY!" Phineas yelled. He picked up Perry and hugged him, while Ferb petted the platypus's back._

_ Perry liked the feeling of Ferb's hand, and he liked Phineas's hugs too. He had a feeling the three of them were going to have a very special relationship… _

That was the scene playing over and over in Perry's head during his long flight to the ground. He would be crying, but he had no tears left.

His feet finally touched the ground. Then he realized he had jumped off the wrong side of the building. He was unsure whether to go to Phineas or not.

Perry didn't want to see him dead. But he went over anyway. He owed Phineas this. He began walking over sadly.

When he reached his destination, he saw what he didn't want to see.

A small crowd had gathered had gathered, containing Phineas's closest friends. Isabella was on her knees next to him, crying into her hands. Candace was sobbing and stroking Phineas's orange hair.

Perry felt that someone should be there mourning. But that wasn't his priority.

He got closer, and stood next to Isabella. He looked at Phineas.

The boy was white, and his eyes were closed. His face was blank. His usual smile was absent. Blood trickled from a gash on his forehead. There appeared to be no way Phineas was alive. But Perry still had to try.

"Rrrrrrrrr," he chattered and nudged Phineas.

"It-t-t's n-n-no use, P-p-perry," Someone managed to whisper. It was Candace. "H-he's g-g-gone."

Perry took off his hat, and placed it next to Phineas. Then he laid on Phineas's chest, appearing as an ordinary platypus.

Out of the corner of his eye, Perry saw someone get down to the ground of the side of the builing, holding plungers. So that's who had been missing.

Ferb ran over to his brothers side. In a deadly serious voice, he said, "Perry, get off of him."

Perry gave him a questioning look. No one else seemed to care.

"Please, Perry!" Ferb said in a strained voice.

Perry got off and stood behind Ferb. The boy knelt down next to his brother and raised his hand in the air. He grimanced, as if to do something he regretted. Then he slapped Phineas hard on the cheek.

That startled everyone.

"Ferb!" Isabella blurted out. "Whatcha' doin!" She sounded angry.

But Ferb's motive became clear as Phineas began to stir.

"Did no one even check his pulse?" Ferb said skeptically as Phineas sat up with a start.

No one did anything. Then Candace let out a sob and hugged her brother tight. Then she hugged Ferb too.

"Wha-what's going-" a confused Phineas started, but was interrupted.

"OH, GOD PHINEAS!" a hysterical Isabella screamed, and kissed him smack on the lips.

When they broke apart, there was a long silence. Isabella turned bright red. Phineas followed suit, stammering, "Is-Isa-Isabella!"

Isabella giggled, then seemed to remember they weren't alone. She turned even redder and ran off.

There was another long silence, until an even more baffled Phineas asked, "Will someone _please_ tell me what's going on?"

No one really knew how to explain, until Ferb spoke. "I saw you fall off the edge of that building," he began, pointing to Doofenschmirtz Evil Inc. "I was climbing up it with plungers, which is very slow, so I was only half way up. I managed to catch your hand, but you slipped. Still, I had cut your fall in half. I knew you could have survived. No one else seemed to understand that, until I finally managed to climb all the way down here and wake you up. Sorry about that, by the way."

There was another long silence, while Phineas tried to grasp what had happened, while everyone else gaped at Ferb.

"So everyone thought I was…dead?" Phineas said doubtfully. Then he remembered everything. "That's right! The blood is from the baseball! I had fallen, and Perry had- Hey," he said, just then noticing the small fedora beside him. "Where's Perry?"

Ferb moved aside to reveal the platypus, who was still in shock.

"Oh, there you are Perry!" Phineas said happily.

And Perry thought he had cried all his tears…


End file.
